CUPCAKE
by ucing ripuh
Summary: Akatsuki pada ribut ngurusin si Tobi. Emang kenapa? Tobi ngompol? BUKAAAAAAN! Tobi jatuh cinta!


**CUPCAKE**

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**GENRE : ROMANCE, HUMOR**

**RATE : K**

**WARNING : OOC, TYPO, MISS TYPO, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Siapa yang gak kenal Akatsuki? Geng yang hebohnya ngalahin trio macan itu lho! Geng yang beranggotakan sepuluh makhluk entah apa ini udah jadi semacam icon buat sekolah mereka, 3 Senior High School of Konoha. Masih gak kenal juga? Yaudah, mari kita intip profil mereka!

**PEIN**

Leader yang bokepnya gak ketulungan ini punya banyak piercing-an di wajahnya. Kalo ditanya kenapa dia make piercing segitu banyaknya, pasti dia bakal jawab "Emang kenapa? MASALAH BUAT LO?".

**KONAN**

Jangan mentang-mentang dia satu-satunya anggota cewek di Akatsuki, bukan berarti dia yang tercantik. Dibalik penampilannya yang cewek abis, Konan itu jago bela diri.

**ZETSU**

Biar pendiem, bukan berarti Zetsu ini orangnya cupu. Dia anggota paling Hi-Tech dan sarat informasi—gosip maksudnya.

**ITACHI**

Ini dia cowok ganteng yang jadi otaknya Akatsuki. Bukan, bukan berarti dia ini pendiri Akatsuki. Tapi, dia otak Akatsuki kalo lagi ulangan.

**KISAME**

Badan kekar gak ngejamin kalo mental juga kekar. Kisame ini tipikal cowok cengeng kalo lagi homesick. Maklum, anak kost.

**KAKUZU**

Bendahara Akatsuki ini tercatat sebagai spesies paling pelit. Dia rutin mungut uang kas tapi gak jelas tuh duit larinya kemana. Oh iya, Kakuzu ini cowok macho, mantan chopet.

**HIDAN**

Wajah? Ganteng. Badan? Sexy. Mulut? Sampah. Otak? Jangan ditanya, Hidan ini otaknya kalah gede dari otak ayam. Tapi dia tetp macho kok. Bukan mantan chopet tapi ya.

**SASORI**

Biarpun masuk list anggota 'tua' di Akatsuki dan bantet, wajah Sasori ini asli baby face banget! Kulitnya yang putih, pipinya yang merona, matanya yang teler, cakep sih, tapi rela bagi-bagi?

**DEIDARA**

Mungkin kecantikan cowok ini ngalahin Konan, tapi bukan dia yang teranctik di Akatsuki. Cowok penggila petasan ini paling sok iyeh dalam urusan seni. Dia juga suka banget ngintilin Sasori.

**TOBI**

Siapa sangka kalo dibalik topeng baygon rasa jeruk ada sepasang mata dengan bulu mata lentik, idung mancung, dan bibir tipis. Gak heran kalo Tobi dapet gelar The Most Beautiful Guy di Akatsuki. Biar gitu, dia gak pede sama wajahnya yang cantik. Kok? Tentu aja karna wajahnya gak cocok sama badannya yang tinggi tegap dan berkulit coklat. Makanya dia selalu pake topeng buat nutupin wajahnya.

Walaupun bengalnya gak ketulungan, Akatsuki ini punya rasa solidaritas yang tinggi. Contohnya kayak sekarang, mereka semua lagi ribut bantuin si Tobi. Lha? Emangnya si Tobi kenapa? Asal tau aja, si Tobi ini lagi jatuh cinta! Hah? Demi apa? Demi Jashin dikenyot polisi, si Tobi lagi jatuh cinta sama adek kelasnya, si Sakura. What? Sakura? Sakura yang tomboy dan suka bola itu? Yaiyalah, Sakura 'kan emang cuma itu.

Sekarang, mereka semua lagi adu mulut buat nentuin kado apa yang bakalan dikasih Tobi buat Sakura pas nembak nanti.

"Dia suka Arsenal sama Real Madrid 'kan? Yaudah kasih jersey-nya aja." Ujar Kisame sambil menggali lubang hidungnya jauh lebih dalam, jauh lebih dalam.

"Idih, dia 'kan udah punya jersey yang Arsenal." Timpal Deidara yang asik menggigiti kuku kakinya sendiri.

"Kasih aja jersey Real Madrid!" seru Konan.

"Emang jersey berapaan sih?" tanya Kakuzu.

"Kalo gak salah sih kisaran 100.000 keatas." Jawab Sasori kalem.

"MAHAAAALLL!" jerit Kakuzu lebay. "Kagak ada yang 10.000?"

"Hah? Jersey? 10.000? Obrak-abrik tuh pasar cimol! Sembur Pein yang kayaknya udah enek banget tiap hari ngeliat muka Kakuzu.

"Emang si Sakura lagi pengen apa sih?" tanya Itachi.

"Dia lagi pengen cupcake yang ada lambang Arsenal-nya." ujar Zetsu tanpa bepaling dari smartphone miliknya.

"Kata siapa lo?" tanya Hidan.

"Gue denger sendiri." Jawab Zetsu masih pada posisinya.

"Denger dimana lo?" kini giliran Kisame yang bertanya.

"Ck!" Zetsu berdecak sebal. "Kemaren gue denger waktu Sakura, Ino, sama Sasuke lagi ngobrol di kamar Sasuke. Si Sakura bilang dia pengen banget cupcake yang ada lambang Arsenal-nya."

"Kok gue yang ada disebelah kamar si Sasuke kagak denger sih? Emang kemaren lo ke rumah gue?" tanya Itachi keheranan.

"Oh, kemaren itu gue lagi di atap rumah lo nyari tikus buat makanan Venus Flying Trap gue."

"Senpai yakin?" si Tobi yang dari tadi gak kedengeran batang idungnya (?) tiba-tiba muncul kepermukaan.

"Jadi lo gak percaya nih sama gue?" tanya Zetsu sembari masang wajah 'Mama, aku hamil'.

"To-Tobi percaya kok!"

Akhirnya mereka semua pergi ke sebuah toko kue yang lumayan terkenal di Konoha pake mobinya Itachi. Di toko kue, mereka abis dimarahin sama mbak-mbak penjaganya karna rusuh banget kayak mau tawuran. Apalagi di Pein tuh, dia sampe naik ke meja display gitu.

Setelah beberapa jam menunggu di mobil Itachi (mereka gak dibolehin masuk ke toko sama mbak-mbaknya), cupcake yang dinanti pun selesai. Sekarang tinggal muter otak buat nembak Sakura.

"Kalo kata gue sih lo bilang aja perasaan lo yang sebenernya ke dia." Ujar Hidan yang tumben waras. "Terus lo cium bibirnya deh." Gak jadi warasnyaaaa!

Sepatu boots Konan sukses hinggap di bibir sexy Hidan.

"Cium tuh sepatu!" umpat Konan. "Belom apa-apa udah maen cium aja!"

"Kalo Tobi ditolak gimana?" tanya Tobi was-was.

"Kalo itu sih udah pasti." Gumam Itachi.

"Jahat lu ih!" seru Kisame sambil mendorong Itachi sampai Itachi mental keluar mobil.

"Kalo lo takut ditolak, yaudah lo gak usah minta dia jadi pacar lo." kata Sasori yang terlihat makin bantet ditidih makhluk aneh lainnya. "Cuma nyatain perasaan lo dan semuanya beres."

Otak bolot Tobi mencerna perkataan Sasori dengan susah payah. Asap hitam tebal membumbung dari kepala Tobi. Bau gosong pun menyelimuti mobil nista Itachi. Diduga kuat asap dab au itu berasal dari otak Tobi yang terlalu keras berpikir.

Perkataan Sasori emang ada benernya, kalo takut ditolak, yaudah nyatain perasaan doang. Sekarang, tekad Tobi sudah bulat seperpi bola ping-pong. Deidara—yang dape giliran nyetir langsung tancap gas dan meluncur ke rumah Sakura.

Perjalanan mereka lancar tanpa hambatan. Kecuali pas tadi mereka balik lagi ke toko kue seudah setengah jalan ke rumah Sakura karna sadar kalo Itachi ketinggalan.

Disini Tobi sekarang. Didepan pintu rumah kediaman keluarga Haruno. Keringet segede biji duren bercucuran di dahi Tobi. Untung aja pake topeng.

"TING TONG!"

Dengan tangan yang bergetar hebat, Tobi memencet bel yang berada di sisi kanan pintu.

'DUNG TEK DUNG TEK DUNG!' begitu kira-kira suara jantung Tobi sekarang ini.

"CKLEK!"

Pintu terayun terbuka. terlihat sosok seorang gadis dengan rambut seperti gula-gula sedang berkacak pinggang.

"Maaf, gak terima sumbangan." Ujarnya sarat dengan nada ketidak sukaan.

Lutut Tobi langsung lemas. Tapi ia tak boleh mengecewakan para senpai se-gengnya yang sekarang sedang mendoakannya dari dalam mobil Itachi.

"To-Tobi bukan mau m-minta sumbangan kok." Ujar Tobi kurang mantap. "Tobi kesini mau ngasih ini." disodorkannya cupcake dengan lambang Arsenal itu kepada gadis pujaannya.

Sakura menelengkan kepalanya kebingungan. Tobi sendiripun bingung mau bilang apa. Tapi ia kembali teringat dengan pepayah dari senpai-nya.

"Cuma nyatain perasaan lo dan semuanya beres.-Sasori si beras merah, 17 tahun."

"Jangan mengendarai pahlawanmu. –Deidara, 16 tahun."

Ya, mungkin artinya jangan pergi ke sekolah naik power ranger, karna power ranger bukan angkot.

Tobi menarik nafas panjang dan mengeluarkannya lewat belakang. Tapi ia mengurungkan niat nistanya karena ia masih cukup waras untuk melakukan tindakan yang tidak cukup waras didepan 'pahlawannya'.

"Tobi suka sama Sakura. Tapi Sakura gak usah jawab apa-apa. Tobi gak akan nuntut jawaban dari Sakura karna Tobi udah tau kok jawabannya. Tobi cuma pengen Sakura terima cupcake ini dan jangan canggung apalagi benci sama Tobi. Anggap aja Tobi lagi curhat sama Sakura. Sekarang Tobi pamit, kasian senpai-senpai udah pada keabisan oksigen kayaknya di dalem mobil Itachi-senpai." Ucap Tobi pada akhirnya. Meninggalkan Sakura yang melongo menatap punggungnya yang berjalan menjauh.

Sadar dari keterkejutannya, Sakura langsung meraih sebuah kerikil yang tidak terlalu cocok dengan sebutan kerikil dan melemparkannya kearah Tobi.

Tobi sudah bisa bernafas lega sekarang. Perasaannya sudah plong dan tak mengganjal lagi. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja benda keras menyambit kepalenya.

"Wuadoh!" pekiknya sembari mengelus bagian belakang kepalanya. Tobi menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Sakura sudah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Dasar sok tau!" jarit Sakura.

Tobi melongo dibalik topengnya. Ngomong apa nih si Sakura? Batinnya.

"Karna lo udah sok tau, sekarang gue yang berhak nuntut elo!"

"Hah?" Tobi terkejut bukan main. Sakura ngomong opooooo?

"Gue gak mau tau, pokoknya lo harus jadi pacar gue!"

"HAH?"

"BRUKK!"

"TOBIIIIII!"

Tobi pun jatuh pingsan dan tak sadarkan diri.

~OWARI~

A/n : EMAAAAAAAKKKK! Asli ini crack pair eveeeer! Gue sampe merinding dangdut ngetik bagian endingnya. Sumpah geli bangeeeet! o Ah iya, anggap aja Akatsuki itu umurnya masih kisaran 16-17 tahun, gak ada yang udah bangkot kayak umur asli Kakuzu sama Tobi. Anggap juga muka Tobi disini tuh gak kayak muka Madara. Fic ini gue persembahkan buat temen gue, Fuad Setiawan yang lagi mau nembak cewek pake cupcake dengan lambang Arsenal. Maklum, ceweknya gila bola :p Gue doain semoga sukses buat Fuad nanti nembaknya :D


End file.
